GARA-GARA CEWE
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: apa jadinya kalo akatsuki mencari pacar dipasar malam konoha,gimana kekonyolan dan keasikan dari para anggota akatsuki(gak pandai bikin summary T.T)


hy saya author baru disini mau publish cerita nih tentang kalo ceritanya jelek dan juga minta dukungannya ya para senpai-senpai yg baik hati dan tidak sombong untuk cerita ini jika fictnya bagus innsyallah saya publish lagi...

* * *

**present:**  
**FANFICTION:akatsuki,**  
**GARA" cari cewe**

**DISCLAIMER:MA SIH KISMI MOTO(dilempar bata ama om kishi)hehehe salah MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
SUMMARY:apa jadinya kalo akatsuki mencari pacar dipasar malam konoha,gimana kekonyolan dan keasikan dari para anggota akatsuki(gak pandai bikin summary T.T)  
rated:T  
genre:humor,friendship dll**

**ABAL2,GAJE,TIPO ADA YG BERTEBARAN,SEDIKIT ADEKAN YAOI(sedikit),ada adegan kekerasan pada author(?)**

* * *

pada suatu hari yang cerah nanjauh tak ada hujan,badai,panas(kelamaan author).hiduplah makhluk yang tak kalah hebohnya sama makhluk purba(dikeroyok akatsuki)yang bermotiv pakaian hitam+bercorak awan merah.

"bosen nih,un gak ada misi acara tivi jelek un"kata seorang bergender ganda*dijatuhin C4 oleh deidara*  
"sama senpai tobi anak baik bosen.."kata sang autis terkenal*dimangekyou oleh tobi*  
"siapa yang nanya elo bocah autis,un.."kata dei ngambek.  
"uwwwaaa dei senpai jahaaat.."tobi nangis gak karuan dan parahnya lantainya baru aja bersih 2 jam yg lalu oleh deidara.  
"wooii berisik jadi gak konsen nih.."kata si pria bok*p*an(ditindik oleh pain)  
"aaahhh,emang nih ganggu mulu,zzzehmm...aw sakit bego"kata konan sambil mendesah langsung marah(author=jangan-jangan..II pein=hei lu pikiranmu mesum banget sih,liat nih gw lagi mijetin kaki konanII author=ooh,kirain gitu-gituan..*author dibekep pake kertas comberan sama konan*)  
back to the topik...  
"dah diem lo,nih kukasih permen lolipop,un.."kata dei marah+ngambek,gimana gak ngambek coba lantai baru dipel 2jam lalu dah dibuat kotor oleh tobi ckckckkck.  
"yeey.."kata tobi sambil goyang ngebor(?).sebelum masuk semua permennya kemulutnya (ceritanya topeng bagian mulut dah dibuka)

**KATSU** duuarr mulut tobi dah mirip sama ditempat lain..

*kakuzu=hhuuuaachiim..*

"hhuuaa dasar senpai kurang ajar.."jawab tobi dengan kasar*madara=on*

"wooiii budek apa lo pada.."kata pein yang sudah keluar dari kamar akibat kegaduan 2 makhluk ini eh ralat,maksudku 2 hewan ini*sama aja begooo..*

malam harinya:  
"ketua ngapain kita berkumpul,ada pembagian zakat apa.."kata sikeriput super*author diamaterasu oleh itachi*.

"apa zakat..!allhamdulillah akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir.."kata hidan sujud sukur (author=nih anak agamanya apa sih..?*geleng-geleng* yang lain sweapdrop.

"bukan bego,ini tentang masalah tadi siang.."jawab pein selaku ketua bejat(?)*author ditimpuk besi 1 ton*  
"eh ketua mau bantu masalah gue.."kata ikan darat*author disamehada*."ehh benar senpai.."kata tobi sambil menjauh dari dei(dei=hush,sana" lega gw dia gak deketin lagi,un..)  
kalian urus aja masalah kalian sendiri,begoo.."jawab pein marah tingkat jashin.

"hhooo..."sorak tobitame serentak.  
"mumpung skarang malam minggu,kalian cari pacar aja sana dri pada disini brisiknya gak karuan yang jaga gw sama konan(author=bilang aja mau berduaan bareng sama konan kan? II pein=kok tahu mau mata-matain yah...II author=kok kamu juga tahu sih "plak"author ditampar pake kertas besi...)

BTS(BackToStory)  
"yooss gw semangat,ayo kawan-kawan.."jawab itachi dengan semangat api yg membara melebihi amaterasu(author=dasar jones..*author digenjutsu sampe tepar...x_x*)  
"males gw un,besok aja un.."jawab dei males,nih anak dah ada kesempatan cari cewe masih aja nolak*author dikejar burung C3 deidara*.

"ooh ya udah,sasori ayo pergi.."kata itachi sambil geret sasori(sasori=dasar keriput main geret aja emang gw kambing...)

"e-eehh,gak jadi deng un.."gugup dei dan lekas ikut grup itahidkuzu  
"yosh ayo berangkat.."kata itachi semangat,nih anak dah kelewat OOC deh.

"yyooo..."jawab para jones (dikeroyok itadeihidkuzu,eeehh ralat masuknya jomblo ganteng*baca=terpaksa ngucap*)

dipasar malam:  
"ooii kita pencar.."tanya itachi pake TOA bikin yang lain+pengunjung budek seketika(mikoto=itachi kenape lo jadi OOC gini sih..).

"hn(un)..."jawab mereka. kenapa zetsu sama kisame tidak ikut..? gak usah ditanya liat aja mukanya(bayangin aja mukanya pass ketemu cewe)*author dicincang sama kisame dan dilumat ama zetsu.*reader=sadis benner..."geleng-geleng"*.

kita liat posisi para akatsukies nista kita(ditimpuk ama pein).

deidara:  
"waduh mau kemana ya,un..."kata si blonde yg masih diragukan gendernya lagi kebingungan(C4 melayang ke author).saat berjalan (tak) sengaja ditabrak oleh gadis yg berambut kaya buntut kuda(diledakin ama bunga peledak)berwarna kuning dan berpakaian mirip sai tetangga sebelah author(diledakin lagi)eh salah tetangga naruto.  
"ehh...maaf gak sengaja mas"kata cewe itu sopan.  
"gpp kok..un,ehh boleh kenalan gak ?"tanya dei yg sepertinya terpesona oleh cewe itu(dei=ya donk dia kayanya baik deh gak kaya konan yg galaknya kaya kingkong ngidam...wadaw siapa nih yg lempar sendal ini||konan=gw emang masalah*marah tingkat jashin*||dei=alamat buruk nih...semoga arwah dei diterima disisi tuhan...amin||dei=woi thor lo doain gw mati HAH...un*author dikebiri ama dei*)

"boleh namaku ino kalo kamu...?"tanya balik cewe itu yg ternyata bernama ino.  
"deidara the boommen(?) panggil aja deidara,uummm ino jalan yuk sambil liat2 pemandangan"ajak dei dgn machonya(?)  
"gimana yah dripada gw boring mending iya deh.."jawab ino sedikit merona akan kemachonya*terpaksa nulis takut diboom ke 145 oleh dei(jaga2 kalo dei lempar c4nya)*  
"yess..."batin dei jingkrak-jingkrak mirip tobi,bisa dipastikan bawa virus tobirifus nulariautizitus(?)milik tobi bisa menular.

Konan and pein:

Dimarkas yg gelap,penuh saudara author(baca=kecoa,tikus,tokek)|author=woi napa nama gw dibawa juga*jitak narator ampe kongslet *| terlihat pein dan konan lagi dipinggir pintu goa(hanyo lagi ngapain)ohh ternyata mereka lagi bergurau gombal (author=gw kira mau lakukan adegan rate-M|pein=lo minggat baru gue lakuin perintah lo|konan=perintah apa sih pein-kun|pein=WTF,gg-ggak lakuii-inn apa-apa kok ko-konan chan|konan=yakin ?|pein=yakin seyakin muka abstrak kisame*kisame=huuaachiimm*|author=itu bo...*tuuiinngg author mental kelangit 8(?) akibat tendangan sakti oleh pein"gak sia-sia blajar ama hidan hehehe"batin pein)  
"ayang konan~..sini deh.."kata pein dengan lebay bin amit-amit  
"ada apa yayang pein~"kata pein ikutan lebay tapi beda ama pein kalo pein amit-amit kalo konan imut-imut(?)  
"bapak kamu jualan sate yah ?"pein mulai gombalnya  
"kok tahu abang"  
"karena ayang telah menusuk-nusuk hati abang dgn cintamu"jawab pein dan konan blushing sedang(?)  
"ibu kamu suka pake baju putih ya..?"jawab konan dgn muka pucet  
"kok tahu". "liat aja disampingmu..."jawab konan sambil ngibrit masuk ke gua  
"kok prasaanku gk enak yah.."batin saat melihat disamping kanannya(posisi konan tadi dikiri)pein kaget setengah idup(?) ketika yg dia lihat."ku..ku...kuntilanak"jerik pein ngibrit masuk kegua nyusul konan

Itachi=

Dipasar malam yg sangat rame seramai semut berdemo(?)sang pemuda keriputan(digenjutsu oleh itachi ampe tepar x_x)berjalan-jalan dekat penyebabnya itachi masuk kedalam cafe dan langsung mesan 3 pizza ama ES teh dan duduk dimeja nomer 2(buset nih anak banyak duit,bagi donk(muka melas=on)...itachi=gk karena lo dah hina gw jadi NO...author pundung dipojokan cafe*sejak kapan author disitu,au ah terang).

sedang asik menunggu pesanan sebuah getaran dgn skala 9,9(ancur tuh cafe)melanda cafe itu."prasaan gak ada gempa deh tadi gw tanya ke BPGK(Badan Pusat Gempa Konoha)gak terjadi apa-apa,kok gw merinding ya ?"batin itachi cemas.

"ITACHI-KUN..."dan benar saja firasat itachi terjadi,terdengar 6-8 suara cempreng dri meja nomer 9 dan 12 mending cewe lah ini banci..kujelaskan sekali lagi para **BANCI**."dripada pantat gw yg imbasnya mending gw cabut ah.."kata itachi langsung lari secepat pesawat jet melintas(wow)

Hidan and kakuzu=

Kita liat ke barat daya untuk melihat apa yg dilakukan kakuzu ama hidan,woii kameramen cepet oon,tpi jgn kecepetan juga donk jalannya...oke lupakan yg tadi.

Hidan dan kakuzu lagi berjalan di sekitar tempat penjualan makanan (emang penjualan mayat kaya di cannon*author dijait mulutnya biar diem*).

"hei kuzu kesana yuk.."ajak hidan sambil nunjuk ketempat penjual es doger."gak,gw lagi gak bawa duit"jawab kakuzu datar,padahal didalam sak celana bagian kiri ada duit tuh 500.000 ryo katanya buat nyogok cewe untuk pergi jalan ama kakuzu sungguh bodoh dikau hidan(curit melayang).

"iihh pelit,dasar bendahara(m) bangkotan mata duitan"bentak hidan dgn kata-kata 'suci' ngambek 3 jam hidan kaget ketia pathernya(atau semenya)*dipanggang author oleh hidan karena dibilang uke*|author=lo kok gak terima sih|hidan=gw bukan 'uke' setan|author=kalo bukan uke napa lo terus satu ranjang ama kakuzu malah ampe peluk-pelukan segala lagi..|hidan(blush)=ap...|author=apa mau apa lagi mau kupotong gajimu lagi...(mirip emak mbentak anaknya yg ketahuan nyolong pohon toge(?)|hidan='bruuk'ampun mak hidan khilaf...)menghilang selayaknya hantu yg haus darah(hidan=bukan haus darah tapi haus duit...)

"zu lo dimana..."kata hidan saat kembali kejalan yg salah(?)*ngasah pisau*eh ralat jalan sebelumnya dgn mengaktifkan mata melototnya.

"lo dimana sih zu bikin orang susah aja"batin hidan di pertigaan jalan hidan liat seseorang yg mirip kakuzu ciri-cirnya sih tua,berkerudung layaknya orang india dan matanya hijau mirip uang 20.000 rupiah(narator=itu kakuzu OON *narator menjitak pala author*) dan mata hidan dipelototin lagi(gak takut tuh matanya keluar)ternyata benar yg dia lihat adalah sang seme,kakuzu(hidan lirik author seakan berkata "ape lo bilang"dan author menjawab dgn pandangan seakan menjawab "gk terima gw tusbol lo,mau...?"dan hidan pun balik ke habitatnya sambil megangin pantatnya) yang lagi jualan es kelapa muda.  
"huh bikin susah orang aja"jawab hidan.

Sasori and hidan=

Baru 20mnt melangkah menjauhi kakuzu,hidan melihat sasori lgi berjalan sendiri."hei sas.."panggil hidan sambil melambaikan tangan dan dijawab 'hn'oleh yg bersangkutan.

"mana si tua bangkotan itu"tanya sasori dgn datar sedatar tembok goa markas(author diburu hiruko).  
"biasa dia mencari istri(uang) lagi,hiks...hiks...aku dicampakan olehnya"jawab hidan mulai bencesnya dgn sasori beberapa menit berjalan ada yg membuat kaki mereka berhenti bersamaan."hei sas ada cewe tuh gw duluan yah,bye muuaahh~.."kata hidan dengan genitnya yg bikin sasori muntah 5 ember.

"cih gw doain tuh cewe jadi-jadian.."jawab sasori jalan kembali.

Kita liat kehidan=

Dengan semangat 50(?) hidan berlari menabrak apapun dri nenek-nenek,tante,gadis,kucing,bahkan yg parahnya hidan (tak) sengaja pegang-pegang -EHEM- tante ygrambut kuning berkucir 2 dan berjidat lebar (dah tahu kan).

"hei cewe...hoh..hoh boleh kenalan gak"kata hidan sambil mengatur napas.

"Boleh nama kyyuuu maru chi oro panggil aja maru"jawab sosok itu. "ehem nama gw hidan mau gak jalan sama abang tapi sebelum itu liat dong muka dikau yg tertutup kain itu.."jawab hidan dgn dagdigdug "kalo dia cantik gw bakalan ngelakuin ritual 10 thn full"batin hidan sambil doa ke dewa doa hidan tidak diterima karena dewa jashin lgi sakit perut,poor hidan.

Saat mau menurunkan kain itu hidan dah kalangkabut untuk tidak dagdigdug.

1 detik...hidan masih dagdigdug

2 detik...masih tetap seperti biasa dagdigdug

3 detik setengah muka telah keliatan...makin kencang dagdigdugnya

4 detik...makin kencang,dan

5 detik muka itu terlihat semua dan hidan tepar santai sentosa dengan mulut berbusa.

"ehhh ayang hidan kenapa pingsan,bangun dong ayang aike kan jadi takut..."jawab maru,ohhh yg membuat hidan pingsan ada maru yg sebenarnya adalah orchimaru.

APA MARU SEBENERNYA OROCHIMARU YG NYAMAR JADI BANCI #**bruukkk** author ikut pingsan kaya hidan. "oohh jashin kenapa aku diberi cobaan kaya gini apakah saya kurang tampan,ohhh jashin"batin hidan disela pingsannya

*Dewa jashin=hhuuaachiiim...*

Kembali ke sasori=

"duh kemana lagi gw,dah mulai sepi nih"jawab sasori dgn ngambek,walaupun ngambek dia makin unyu,(bayangin author lgi nyubit pipi sasori)kyyaaa...*bences author kumat*.

"ehh ada ada orang tuh mudah-mudahan cewe bukan tante2 yg liatin gw penuh napsu.."jawab sasori sambil lirik ketante-tante yg lgi liatin dia dgn napsu.  
"hei boleh kenalah gak...namaku sasori namamu ?"tanya sasori dgn tampang se-cool mungkin mukanya sengaja diarahkan kesamping katanya biar cool gitu(author sibuk nyatet ' cara jadi orang cool').

"b0olehh..."jawab orang itu. "kok suaranya berat amat kaya nenek-nenek,prasaanku gak enak nih"batin sasori setelah melihat kedepannya.  
"kyyyaaa nenek chiyo..."jawab sasori*bences=on*(efek bergaul dengan deidara)  
"oohhh ternyata kau yg biang disini yah ?"jawab sosok itu yg tak lain tak bukan adalah neneknya,chiyo.  
"ampun nenek gw khilaf tpi jangan hukum gw jdi kugutsu nek,gwdah kapok jadi cebol jgn buat saso jdi cebol lagi nek "jawab sasori sambil nangis.

Dimarkas=

"apes gw nih masa gw hrus ketemu nenek chiyo disana,apes-apes"kata sasori galau.  
"elo masih mending dripada gw ama konan tadi malah ketemu kuntilanak "jawab pein masih merinding begitu juga konan."itu tobi senpai bukan kunti lanak"jawab tobi

FASTBACK=  
3 orang jones*digampar tobikisazet* lgi jalan-jalan muterin gua,ya mau gimana lagi mau jalan-jalan ikutin yg lain malah saat sampe disana semua pengunjung dah minggat semua karena efek maha dashyat kisame ama zetsu(dikebiri ama zetsu dan kisame) tak sengaja liat 2 makhluk keras*lo kira batu|dripada makhluk halus hayo*sedang duduk dipinggir pintu dan zetsu bertatap muka sambil menampakan senyum licik mereka kecuali tobi krena gak tahu apa-apa.

"iihhh kok kisame senpai sama zetsu senpai senyum-senyum gaje jgn-jgn senpai dah gila akibat tidak ikut dgn senpai lainnya atau mereka yaoi'an...hiii serem"barin tobi. (author=Oohh tobi kalo mau polos jgn terlalu dong nanti author cubit pipinya baru nyesel deh,madara=apa yg main cubit pipi hn... author=WTF,bukan anda salah orang hehehe)...

**BTS**

"gw ada rencana nih "jawab kisame dgn senyum misterius  
"sama gw juga jangan-jangan kita sepikiran"jawab zetsu sambil senyum misterius.

"emang kita sepikiran guys "kisame langsung meluk zetsu layaknya kekasih yg telah pulang saat pergi 100 thn bertapa (?)*zetsu=itu mah pekerjaan hidan*dan zetsu membalas pelukan dipastikan bahwa perkataan tobi ada benarnya.  
"tuh kan bener mereka yaoi'an "batin tobi cengo.  
"bii..tob..TOBI " panggil zetsu. "ayy ayy kapten ada apa ?"jawab tobi langsung tegap layaknya prajurit.

"kau akan diberi tugas mulia oleh kami jendral tobi "kali ini yg bicara si kisame. "hamba akan menjalankannya komandan"jawab tobi dgn seriusnya.

FASTBACK END=

"itu senpai tugas mulianya yaitu jahilin pein senpai dan konan senpai "jawab tobi panjang lebar.

"tobi kau.."jawab pein dgn deathglare terkuat bahkan bikin konan mrinding."jadi kalian bertiga yg ganggu kencan gw,chibaku tensei.."jawab pein. Dan seketika terbentuk 4 bulan dilangit(1 yg asli,3 palsu)dan yg lain cengo.  
"apes juga tdi gw malah ketemu ama ular derik itu "jawab hidan lesu.  
"maksudmu orochimaru ?"tanya sasori dan dianggukan oleh itu terdengar tawa dri semua akatsuki –tobikisazet-malah parahnya sasori yg paling kenceng tawanya dan hidan pundung di pojok gua layaknya penunggu gua.

"gw kaya-gw kaya hahaha "jawab kakuzu senang. "gak nanya elo kikir"jawab semua akatsuki – itu kakuzu mendekati ukenya(dipelirik oleh hidan).  
"dan gw boleh disini...?"tanya kakuzu.

"mau apa elo ?"hidan balik tanya dgn aura suramnya.  
"mau pundung bareng ama elo "jawab kakuzu,dan mereka pundung bersama yg lain sweatdrop.  
"gimana dei lo berasil gak ? "tanya konan.  
"berasil dong masa dei gak bisa,hehehe..."jawab dei dengan cengiran yg mirip naruto kalo naruto giginya putih kalo dei giginya coklat(?)*habis ngunyah tanah liat katanya* yang lain sweatdrop(lagi).  
"masih untung lo dei lah gue belum apa-apa dah dikejar ama banci..."jawab itachi agak kecewa dan dibalas tawaan oleh anggota akatsuki –tobikisahidkuzuzetsu-bisa dipastikan bahwa itachi ikut pundung bareng hidan ama kakuzu dan membuat yg lain sweatdrop ke tiga kalinya.

**~TAMAT~**

* * *

uwaaa akhirnya selesai juga,kriting nih tangan hehehe(maklum baru pertama ngetik fict jadi gini)

kisame="apaan nih fict kok gw gak banyak di fict ini..."  
zetsu="sama guys kita sependeritaan*meluk kisame*"  
kisame=*balas peluk zetsu*  
tobi="tuh kan mereka yaoi'an"*cengo*(akatsuki=sweatdrop)  
author="wooiii ngapain disini...minggat sana hush hush"(ngusir akatsuki layaknya ngusir ayam sasuke=hhuuaacchimm..)  
hidan=*nodongin tangan*  
author="mau ape lo" hidan="janjimu...gaji yg lo bilangin tadi"  
author="janji...?(author pikunnya kumat)*hidan lempar sendal*  
**#TEPLEK  
**author="apaan lo main lempar aja HAH"  
hidan="biar lo inget...cepet mana gajinya(sambil ngasah curit)  
batin author='nih anak pasti ketularan kakuzu jadi matrenya ikut kebawa'  
auhtor="ya ya entar tapi jika ada yg REVIEM dari para senpai-senpai yg baik hati sana lo yg lanjutin ceritanya gw mau mikir lagi buat cerita baru..."  
hidan="gue pegang janjimu...EHEM REVIEW ya para senpai-senpai yang baik hati dan ti-...*dilempar sendal oleh author karena teriak-teriak*

ehem...baiklah waktunya **REVIEW...!***dikejar hidan sambil bawa curit karena teriak-teriak* **FLAME** juga ga papa kok ane dah siap kok(lari sambil bawa es batu)

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
